


Wilbur in the bath

by elyrenotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bath, Literal Crack, Please read, They die, VC, dw its pg, genuinely dont know what this is, im so sadge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyrenotfound/pseuds/elyrenotfound
Summary: Yknow that time wilbur was in a bath in a vc? This is a spin off of that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wilbur in the bath

The mood was calm, lights dimmed in the bathroom as Wilbur continued to relax in the cool bath. A slight splash here and there as he thought about life, the cool water comforted him as the cool Brighton air wafted in through his window.  
He was lonely, sure the calmness was nice at times but he wanted company, he was listening to dalai lama, his roommates in the other room. He decided to join a voice chat, voice chat 1 to be exact. His friends were in a different voice chat, playing Minecraft in a different room.

Quackity and Karl were playing Minecraft together, talking about collecting netherite as they had small conversation with Sam over Minecraft chat. They were having fun, until they noticed Wilbur in a different voice channel by himself. Quackity fell curious, wanting to see what Wilbur was doing at 2am. Quackity and Karl moved to the voice channel, sure they could easily just walk in the room but they didn’t want to leave the comfort of their own rooms.

Splish, splash. That was the first noises they heard as they clicked join on the discord voice chat. They were confused and concerned from the noise, they didn’t expect him to still be in the bath, but he was.

‘Hey guys,’ Wilbur started, continuing to splash around in the bath.  
‘ARE YOU IN THE BATH IN A VOICE CHAT?’ Quackity yelled, shocked.  
‘Haha, yeah I’m just vibing.’  
‘Right…’  
The voice chat fell silent for a moment, Karl chuckling quietly at the fact that Wilbur was just chilling.

The conversation started up again, Quackity and Karl trying to ignore the fact that their friend was nude. Chatting about the rainforest café, about life, and occasionally just laughing about life. It was all calm, all chill.

That was until Quackity got up and walked to the bathroom. They once again fell silent, Quackity standing in the doorway of the bathroom, making direct eye contact with Wilbur. He nodded to Wilbur, slowly walking over, to the edge of the bathtub.

He stripped off his clothes, down to his boxers. Slowly lifting his legs and slipping quietly into the bath, trying not to splash too much as Karl was still on the call. He sat down in the chilly bath, shivering slightly. It was still quiet except the occasional splashes.

Karl noticed the quietness, Quackity wasn’t replying to his consistent pestering. Confused, he got out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom. He noticed the two men in the bathtub, shocked he backed away before the two could see.

He made his way back to his room, slightly jealous of the two men just vibing in the bathtub together. They weren’t doing anything weird, but he wanted to join them. He grabbed some swimming shorts, not wanting to be nude in the bath.

He quickly changed, not wanting to miss out on anything of the sorts then swiftly making his way back to the bathroom, trying not to trip over his own feet, excited to be apart of the bathgang.

He entered the cool bathroom, towel in hand, determined to be apart of the cool kids. He made eye contact with the two and grinned. Dropping his towel.  
‘WOOOH BATH GANG LETS GO,’ rushing to the bath he squealed.

He quickly stepped in, gasping from how cold it was. Wilbur and Quackity laughed, being bumped closer together because the bathtub was now very crowded. They all swayed together, before Wilbur decided to turn the hot water shower head on. They all gasped, but were happy that it was warming up.

Breaking out into song, they all vibed together, laughing and singing songs. Wilbur whipped out a guitar and they all made up their own song.

Before they could continue, Quackity asked Wilbur the one question that would end up going terribly badly.  
‘Can I put your laptop in the bath?’  
Wilbur laughed, saying sure, not actually expecting him to do it and before he could do anything, Quackity grabbed the 2013 macbook and stuck it in the bath.

For a millisecond, the world stopped. No one moved, no one dared make a sound.  
Suddenly there was a sizzling, the laptop was connected to a charger. The sizzling increased, electrocuting the three boys in the bathtub.

They screamed in pain, all they could feel was being burnt from the inside out and they tried to get out.

It was too late… they were dead.

There they were, the three dead men in the bathtub at 2am in Brighton, gone.


End file.
